Kidding
by aam tempe
Summary: Aku tidak akan mau pergi sejauh ini hanya untuk menemani Hyuuga yang kuno untuk sekedar meminum air mineral yang bisa di dapat di kantin perusahaan dengan harga beberapa koin kecil saja.


Hallo, ini fanfic GaaraHinata pertama saya. Saya harap ini tidak terlalu aneh.

Happy reading, minna!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**OoC, Typo's, pendek, lain-lain.**

* * *

You are Kidding.

* * *

Aku akui, aku terpesona dengan _Heiress_ Hyuuga. Ia tampil mengesankan ketika ia berdiri di atas panggung.

Gaunnya yang berwarna mutiara dibungkus dengan _blouse_ biru _navy_ yang elegan.

Ketika dia bicara, aku merasa aku berkali-kali mengangguk karena apa yang diucapkannya adalah kebenaran. Dia sangat pandai, memesona, dan terdidik. Dia selalu mempersiapkan sesuatu dengan sangat matang, dan mempersembahkan hasilnya melalui pendiktean yang sangat mantap. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini adalah dia telah mengurung dirinya dalam kesempurnaan yang diinginkan orang lain, orang tua, klan dan seluruh masyarakat yang menganut _system_ ketradisionalan yang menjemukan.

Dia sering kali tersenyum, tapi tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Hinata… takut melakukan kesalahan. Hinata Hyuuga, takut membuat orang lain kecewa.

Dan aku ingin membuatnya keluar, menghirup napas dengan paru-paru yang mengembang dan mengempis secara bebas. Lalu tertawa dengan lepas.

Beberapa menit setelah dia turun dari panggung, aku diam-diam mengikutinya. Dia duduk di tempat yang tidak mencolok. Rambutnya yang diikat tinggi memperlihatkan tulang iga yang sempurna.

"Kau mengesankan,"

Ia menengok, menatapku dengan tatapan canggung. Lalu menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih dengan senyum ringan. Senyuman palsu. Aku menyeringai. Dia tidak pantas menjadi pembohong yang ulung.

"Tahu cara bersenang-senang?" kataku. Aku sangat ingin menarik tangannya dan tenggelam dalam alunan pesta yang sebenarnya. Dia menatapku canggung mulanya. Lalu aku memegang tangannya yang dingin dan membawanya dari gedung mewah ke luar jalanan yang bising.

"kau terlihat stress di dalam."

Dia tidak mengucapkan satu kalimat-pun. Tapi aku tidak keberatan karena aku juga tidak senang berbicara banyak. Aku hanya sedikit berbasa-basi karena ternyata terlalu sunyi juga bukanlah hal yang aku toleransi.

Dia menatap keluar kaca mobil saat aku mengemudi.

Sesekali aku menatapnya dari sudut mata. Dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Tangannya terus meremas tangan yang lainnya dan aku pastikan dia akan tetap se-kaku itu kalau aku biarkan dia berada terus di pesta itu. Dan membiarkannya terlalu banyak berdrama.

Berbicara tentang proposal tebal dan terus membuka mulut, menyunggingkan senyum, menampakan gigi-giginya kepada semua orang sementara otaknya berpikir keras mencari bahan pembicaraan yang cerdas. Hm.. aku tahu betul skema pesta yang di adakan setiap perusahaan adalah salah satu cara persuasif dan pendekatan agar mereka tertarik bergabung dengan perusahaan satu sama lain.

Dan pesta sejenis itu bukan benar-benar pesta.

Aku memakirkan mobilku. Dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia tidak memprotes saat kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan tulisan _Bar_ di hadapannya. Dia juga tidak melarikan diri saat aku masuk terlebih dahulu dan membiarkannya tetap berada di belakangku. Karena aku tahu… dia juga menginginkannya. Dia ingin mencoba membebaskan diri dan berpura-pura lupa bahwa dirinya seharusnya tetap berada di pesta itu dan berbicara mengenai hal hal yang membuat otaknya pecah.

"kau suka _gin_?" aku melihatnya yang mengamati suasana bar. Dia berkali-kali menutup matanya erat karena musiknya sangat keras. Dia juga sedikit menutup hidungnya dari bau minuman beralkohol yang pekat, sementara tubuhnya terus menjauhiku dan berusaha bersikap normal karena tidak mau menyakiti harga dirinya yang tinggi.

"aku… air mineral saja."

"kau bercanda?"

"aku serius."

Dan dia adalah Hyuuga yang sangat keras kepala seperti kebanyakan Hyuuga lainnya. Aku tidak akan mau pergi sejauh ini hanya untuk menemani Hyuuga yang kuno untuk menemaninya meminum air mineral yang bisa di dapat di kantin perusahaan dengan harga beberapa koin kecil saja.

Dia harus merasakan rileks sesekali. Lihat saja muka pucatnya yang seperti hantu. Aku yakin dia akan tampak seperti nenek di umurnya yang ke- duapuluhdua nanti.

"aku akan memesan gin…"

"…kau harus mencobanya satu teguk saja."

Dia memelototiku dan aku menyeringai.

"Bercanda."

Pada akhirnya aku hanya duduk di sofa. Menikmati _orange_ _juice_ yang aku sendiri tidak pernah percaya akan memesannya. Ck! Ini gara-gara gadis Hyuuga kesukaanku.

Berkali-kali aku menggaruk kepalaku. Menunggunya mengulurkan tangan untuk membawaku ke ruang tengah bar. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru membuatku mengantuk. Dia bahkan tidak meminum air mineralnya. Lebih parah dari itu. Dia justru mengeluarkan tabletnya lalu bekerja. Sulit dipercaya! Ini membuatku stress.

"Mau berdansa?"

Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet. Mukanya bahkan sangat serius. Sialan!

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bohong, malam itu kau sangat lihai meleok-leokan tubuhmu di hadapanku. Telanjang." aku menyeringai saat melihat rekasi tubuhnya yang terkejut.

"Kau menjebakku."

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya.

"Kau yang datang ke apartemenku."

"Aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Aku bercanda."

"Apa yang aku lakukan di apartemenmu waktu itu?"

"kau menciumku."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Hm, anak pintar."

"kau tidak lucu,"

"aku tahu."

Setelah itu aku melihat mukanya yang sudah merah padam. Aku menyenderankan kepalaku bantalan kursi dan sedikit menutup mataku untuk bersantai.

Sebelum aku merasakan hangat di sampingku. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat Hinata yang ketakutan dan pria hidung belang yang meraba tubuhnya.

Aku tidak suka berbicara banyak. Karena menurutku bertindak lebih baik dari pada mengeleluarkan banyak buih dari mulut. Jadi aku melepaskan tinjuku ke mukanya. Darah mengalir dari hidung pria itu. Dan aku sedikit puas karena aku bisa merontokan gigi depan pria itu.

Aku kembali menarik Hinata dari tempat itu. Lalu membawanya ke apartemenku.

Seperti yang kuduga, aku lupa membereskan apartemenku tadi pagi. Aku berpura-pura baik-baik saja dengan ruanganku yang berantakan. Tapi sepertinya Hinata adalah orang yang benar-benar selalu terlihat rapih dan bersih. Ia menatapku tidak percaya ketika aku mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamu. Sisa puntung roko dan bir berserakan di atas meja. Bahkan sisa ramen bekas kemarin masih ada di sana.

"Sulit kupercaya," Dia setengah berbisik tapi aku masih punya telinga yang berfungsi dengan baik. Aku tersenyum simpul lalu menantangnya untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai.

Dia mengintipku dari balik poni dan berusaha membekap mulutnya erat-erat. Seolah dengan melakukannya, ia bisa menarik kata-kata yang beberapa waktu lalu terlontar.

"kau… berantakan."

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Dan kembali dengan dua kotak jus buah yang tersisa di kulkas.

"kau terkejut?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Tangannya menarik jus buah rasa apel, mengenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Lalu menatapku dengan caranya yang khas.

"kau tidak pernah berubah atau aku yang tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu?" dia bergumam.

Aku terkekeh. Hinata memandangku. Matanya memperhatikan caraku tertawa. Sepertinya seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang bagus dan menarik sampai-sampai dia menatapku tanpa kedip.

"kau selalu menghindariku saat SMA…"

"…Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kau merasa dekat denganku, padahal kau sangat asing dengan duniaku?" dia terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya semakin memegang kotak jus dengan sangat erat.

Dia tidak berubah.

Meskipun sekarang dia berani menatapku lewat poni-nya yang panjang, dan berdiri di hadapan orang-orang terkenal dengan percaya diri, bahkan menjadi pembohong dengan menunjukan dirinya kuat, tapi dia masih sama seperti Hinata Hyuuga yang dulu.

Yang selalu memerah saat merasa malu, dan mempermainkan ujung telunjuknya seperti bocah berumur tujuh setengah tahun.

"Apa kau berencana untuk mengenalku lebih dekat, hm? Hinata-_chan_?"

"Kau tidak berubah," dia menatapku. lalu dia tersenyum meremehkan.

"selalu terlalu percaya diri." Lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

Berdiri dan berjongkok di depannya yang mulai merasa tidak aman berada beberapa jengkal dariku, oh tidak, sekarang aku berada tepat satu jengkal di depan wajahnya. Tanganku bertumpu di sandaran kursi. Napas kami saling beradu dan aku merasakan penolakan saat ujung hidungku menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

"kau tidak pernah tahu,"

"tapi aku sangat tahu karena aku berkali-kali lebih pandai darimu…"

"…kau selalu ingin diperhatikan olehku, lalu setelah kau mendapatkannya, kau berpura-pura aku tidak terlihat atau berpura-pura kau tidak ada di sekitarku."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Dan aku rasa dia sempat menahan napasnya saat aku kembali membuka mulut.

"…kupikir kau sama dengan fans gilaku yang lainnya, tapi kau berbeda karena taktikmu sangat transparant dan kau boleh berteriak 'horey!' sekarang karena kau _fan_ yang istimewa.'

"otakmu terlalu berlebih-"

**Cup…**

Aku berhasil membungkamnya. Hinata bernapas tidak beraturan seperti pengidap ashma.

"kau hanya tidak tahu…"

Aku memegang pundaknya dengan sangat keras lalu sedikit memaksanya untuk tertidur di sofa. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"…aku selalu percaya diri untuk bisa memilikimu,"bisikku. Aku kembali tersenyum dengan lembut. Sampai aku rasakan perlawannannya lenyap dan dia terbangun dengan tiba-tiba hingga bibir kami bersentuhan.

Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan hampir terjatuh. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku senang dia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Hinata merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku tanpa melepaskan bibirnya. Tapi setelah itu, dia seperti terkejut. Bahkan aku merasa sesuatu telah merasukinya saat matanya melotot dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Lalu dia tergesa membenahkan blouse-nya dan menuduk dengan sangat dalam.

Aku menghela napas. Dan terlalu malas untuk segera mendudukkan tubuhku. Lagi pula punggungku masih sangat sakit karena serangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"kalau kau mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan beberapa bulan lalu saat kau mabuk dan datang ke apartemenku, aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya."

Aku menyeringai.

"Gaara, kau bercanda?"

"bodoh! Aku tidak suka bercanda."

* * *

cliffhanger!

Jadi, terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca dan menyempatkan untuk mereview.

Ja ne


End file.
